The National Survey of Families and Households is a national sample survey of about 13,000 households. One adult in each sample household is randomly selected for interview as the primary respondent. The interview, which takes an average of somewhat over an hour and a half, covers a very broad range of family experience. A shorter, self-administered questionnaire is given to the spouse or cohabiting partner of the primary respondent. A longitudinal follow-up is planned in five years. The field work will be completed within the next several months. A public-use data file is being prepared and will be released in mid-1988. The existing grant provides for the completion of the field work, the creation of the data files, and the preparation of an overview monograph during 1988. The six objectives of this continuation period are: 1) To microfilm and archive the data collection instruments to facilitate storage and to guarantee future access to the original forms and responses. 2) To facilitate and encourage the use of these data by researchers throughout the country and the world. 3) To complete the monograph outlined in the original proposal. 4) To undertake analyses of data quality, including both Validation against external sources, and resolution of data issues that arise during the course of our own work or that are reported to us by other users. 5) To continue to maintain contact with respondents in preparation for the five-year follow-up of this sample. 6) To obtain the input of the national community of scholars, researchers, and policy specialists regarding the design and content of the follow-up, so that the data will have maximum utility.